


Happy Birthday

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid Louis, Innocent Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis, nick's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a cute, little bday drabble in honor of Nick's 29th</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: just couldnt get the bday fluff out of my head so i wrote this. I really hope you guys like it!! Please send me promps/feedback/tellmeaboutyourday/anything I really love hearing from you guys!! Love you and thanks for reading!!! xxx   
> tumblr-> nickloveshiskitten.tumblr.com

“Nicky, Nicky, wake up!” Louis squealed excitedly, straddling the sleeping lad and nosing into his neck, kitten ears tickling his chin as he tried to wake him.

“Wha-what time is it?” Nick mumbled, running a hand along Louis’ spine in a loving manner.

“Happy Birthday, Nicky!” Louis screamed, pressing a sloppy kiss to Nick’s lips. Nick glanced at his alarm clock and groaned when the bright red numbers informed him that it was only 1 in the morning.

“Thanks, love, now go back to sleep,” He murmured, wrapping his arms around Louis’ back so he was lying flat against Nick’s chest.

“But, Nicky, I got a present for you,” Louis whined into Nick’s neck, nipping at the skin petulantly.

Nick sighed buy sat them up carefully. “Alright, I’ll get up.” Louis smiled in victory and jumped onto the floor immediately begging to dig for something under the bed. This left Nick with a very nice view of his arse, which he ogled for a few moments until the hybrid sat back with large, flat box in his hands suddenly looking very insecure.

“Are you gonna sit there all night or are you gonna give me my present?” Nick said jokingly, tapping the place on the bed next to him. Louis crawled onto the bed slowly being careful not to jostle the box in his hands.

“Um, I hope you like it, Nicky,” Louis nearly whispered, a blush coloring his cheeks a hot pink. Nick smiled and wrapped an arm around the hybrid’s shoulder, pulling Louis close to his side so he could plant a kiss on Louis’ cheek.

“Of course I’ll love it, sweetheart.” Nick kissed his head affectionately before eyeing the box in the boy’s hands curiously. “Can I open it now?” Louis nodded silently and slid the box onto Nick’s legs, looking down at his lap uncertainly.

Nick opened it slowly and let out a surprised gasp when he saw his gift comfortably nestled in a bed of tissue paper. It was picture a frame and a beautiful one at that. The frame itself was composed of what looked like bare silver branches intertwining amongst themselves and caressing the edges of the picture inside delicately. It was the picture though that made his breath catch and a lump form in his throat. It was of the two of them cuddled together on the couch; Louis snuggled sleepily into Nick’s chest and Nick’s looking down at the hybrid with obvious heart eyes and a gentle hand in his hair. They looked so peaceful and so wrapped up in their own little world that they didn’t even notice that their picture was being taken. Nick briefly wondered where Louis even got the photo, but the thought was gone as quickly as it came.

“Do-do you like it, Nicky? ‘Cause Hazzy said I should give you something else, but I said you would like this. Since you found me in the bush so I thought that the frame would be sym-symbolish? And I really like the picture cause you look happy Nicky, and I love when you look happy. But maybe I shoulda listened to, Hazzy, and it’s okay if you don’t like it.” Louis murmured, tears filling his eyes as he took Nick’s silence the wrong way.

Nick put his gift carefully to the side before collecting Louis in his arms and giving him a chaste yet sweet kiss. “Kitten, I absolutely love it. It’s perfect; easily the best present I’ve ever gotten.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Nick guided Louis to a laying position as he connected their lips again in a slow but passionate open mouthed kiss; their lips moving perfectly in sync.

“Happy Birthday, Nicky.” Louis whispered in between kisses, his tiny hands tangled in Nick’s hair and lips a bright pink and kiss-swollen.

“Thank you, love.” Nick said with a smile. He ducked down to kiss his boy silly, the night slowly blossoming into morning around them.


End file.
